NJBC Plus 1
by unoulovemexoxo
Summary: What if there was a 5th member of the NJBC. She left but no one knew where she went or if she would ever return. Well this is the story of Emily Whitney returning to her UES kindom and reclaiming her crown. Full summery inside. R
1. Prologue

**OK, this idea came to me during a dream, though the dream was a little different. I was in it, not Emily, and it was only the last day of school. I hope you like it because this is really the first time I have written a story that is 100% mine. I absolutely love Gossip Girl so I decided I didn't want to change anything from the first two seasons. So this story starts pretty much right where Season 2 ended. I wouldn't want to mess up the masterpiece, plus I love the way everything turned out. OK so this is the prologue to really explain the characters relationship before the actual story.**

**This story is dedicated to my Beta J, aka twilightaddict323!!! She is the best. Check out her stories on her pro. **

**Disclaimer: I would give anything to own Gossip Girl. But of course it is only a dream. All rights go to Cecily Von Ziegesar and Alloy Entertainment and the CW. I just own the character Emily and the plot of the story. **

**Full Summery: Emily Whitney left the city without a trace. No one ever new where she was. Her friends searched but found nothing. Over time people went back to there lives thinking that they would never see Emily again. Blair and Serena went on to rule the upper east side and so did Chuck and Nate. You all know what happened after that. Now this story continues when they finish highschool. Let the games begin....**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Prologue: **

*RINNNNGGGG*

The bell rang to signal the last day of school. It only took about ten seconds for all of the 8th graders to come billowing out of the building. All of them were celebrating that it was the end of their Constance Junior High career. After the summer, they would start Constance Billard School for Girls.

The girls were already talking about the fall fashions, which of the St. Jude boys they will be dating, and who would rule in their freshman year, then eventually take the crown in either junior or senior year, depending on how popular they are. All the girls were thinking of the same person; the girl that ruled Constance Junior High. The one and only…..

"EMILY!!!!" Someone screamed. Emily Whitney turned around to see her two best friends Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen climbing the steps of the Met to where she was.

The three of them together have ruled at Constance throughout their time in grade school and junior high. Many people feared them but _everyone_ wanted to be them. When they were with their other two best friends they were inseparable. Nathanial (Nate) Archibald and Chuck Bass are the two Kings of St. Judes. Everyone looks up to the five of them and they are like everyone's gods. Nate with his shaggy light brown hair that is always messy and hazel-green eyes is the 'Golden Boy' of the Upper East Side. Chuck with his short dark brown and almost black eyes was always the 'Bad Boy' and the 'Womanizer' of the group. Serena with her long wavy blond hair and almost navy blue eyes and her bubbly attitude was the most positive and the nicest of the group. She was always the one too keep them laughing even when they went through hard times. But they always got through it together. Blair with her medium length chocolate brown hair and her matching chocolate brown eyes was the 'Drama Queen' of the bunch. You could always find Blair in the middle of the mess. Yet, she always seemed so innocent when you were around her. And lastly their 'Ringleader'; Emily with her straight long dirty blond hair with real golden highlights any girl would kill for, and her piercing emerald green eyes that can make anyone do whatever she wanted them to do. She was the girl all the boys wanted and all the girls wanted to be. They have been friends since birth and their families have been friends for generations.

"Hey guys." Emily stopped to let them catch up. "What's up?" She asked when they finally reached her.

"Hey E, I just wanted to triple check that you were coming to my 'End of the School Year Bash'?" Blair asked.

"B do I have to spell it out for you?" Emily laughed at her friends' question. It was totally a Blair Waldorf kind of this to ask like one hundred times to make sure that she was coming. "You have been having these bashes since the 3rd grade and have I missed one yet?"

Blair glared at her.

"Come on B! You already knew the answer to your question. I mean who in the grade will dare miss a chance to go to one of your 'Bashes'? They are almost as good as Emilys and Chucks." Serena laughed. She got the same glare that Emily got two seconds ago. "You should be proud. Nothing has even come close to theirs. Plus her answer was totally logical. Everyone is probably thanking God right now that they are in the same grade as you so they are automatically invited to this party."

Blair smiled at this comment. "You're right." Blair is the type of girl that has to be the best in everything. She strives to be popular, to date the cutest guys, to get the best grades in school, and to know all the right people.

This comment caused Serena and Emily to go into full hysterics.

"Can you believe that we are off to High School next year?" Serena asked excitedly. She had been jumping up and down the whole last week of school.

"Yes and no" Blair said. "No because I am still not ready to grow old and get wrinkles yet. Yes because it's about time we get out of this shit-hole of a school and move onto bigger and better things."

Emily just hesitated. "Bigger and better things, that's for sure." Emily muttered too quietly all Serena and Blair heard was a bunch of mumbling.

"What was that E?" Blair asked.

"Nothing!" She answered a little too quickly.

Before the two friends could respond, someone had joined their little group. They all turned their heads to see Nate standing there with his arms crossed in front of him and with a very stern look on his face.

"Natie!" Emily shouted so loudly that it made many people turn their heads to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw who the four were they stared in awe for a little, then just kept walking on. The group was used to this sort of reaction by now. "I've missed you!!" She said hugging him. She was so glad for the distraction.

"E, nice to see you too, even though I saw you right before school." Nate laughed but hugged her back anyway. "B, S" he said to the other two over her head.

"Nate" Serena said back with a very amused smile on her face knowing that Blair would burst in about 5, 4, 3, 2….

"HEY HEY HEY!" She said. "Ok you've hugged him, now step away from _my_ man!" As Emily pulled away laughing Blair ran into Nate's open arms and gave him a peck on the lips. She was always very protecting of him. Always reminding people that he was taken. "Hey sweetie" she said. He smiled down at her.

*Ahem* Serena cleared her throat. Blair and Nate finally looked away from each other. "I hate to break up this perfect little moment you two have going for you here… but you guys sort of have a little audience." They turned around to see about 7 girls standing there watching them.

"Can we help you?" Emily asked them.

They looked at one another, a little scared to speak, but walked up anyway. "Sorry for interrupting but Blair we were wondering what time the bash was?"

"It's at 8. Now will you scram before someone gets a picture and sends it to Gossip Girl and makes it look like we're friends?!" Blair said rather rudely to the group of girls. They ran off as soon as possible without saying a single word.

"You certainly showed them babe!" Nate was the first to talk.

"Ewww!!! Can he be anymore of the disgusting loser of a player he is?!?! Seriously I'm surprised he hasn't gotten his tongue stuck down any of his bimbo-of-the-hour's throats yet." Serena said with a sickened tone.

They all turned and followed her line of vision right to Chuck Bass himself, of course kissing some girl that he probably didn't even know the name of.

"Excuse me." Emily said to the three of them and started to make her way over to Chuck. "Charles!" She said in a rather cheery voice. "How nice of you to finally make you presence known." She saw him flinch at his full name. His father always called him that when he was angry with Chuck…Which was basically whenever he spoke to Chuck. Emily was the only one that Chuck ever really let call him that. She has been doing it forever and it sort of turned into an inside joke.

He finally stopped sucking on the bimbos face to turn and look at her. "Oh look everyone, the bitch is in town!" He said with mock humor.

"I love you too Charles." Emily said sarcastically. He made a face. He accepted Emily calling him by his full name but it didn't make him like it any better. She hugged him anyway. She turned away from him to look at the girl. "I guess your small brain couldn't really comprehend it, but that was your cue to leave!" The girl left as fast as her skanky five inch heels could go.

"Seriously Chuck where do you find these girls?" Blair asked as the three of them walked over.

"At least that one had nice legs." Nate added watching the un-named girl leave. He flinched right as Blair hit him on the back of the head.

"The NJBC **(A/N: That stands for Non-Judging Breakfast Club if you guys didn't know that) **strikes again." Serena whispered in Nate's ear. It was not so much of a whisper because all five of them started cracking up.

Just then a long white limo pulled up in a sea of black ones. "Hey sorry guys I'm in a bit of a hurry." Emily said to them. They all turned and noticed Emily's white stretch limo.

"Leaving so soon? We barely got to chat." Serena said sadly. She always loved it when she had her four best friends all together like they were now. They all had such busy lives that it was only really at parties or family function that all got to be together at. They never really got to hang out or chill alone just the five of them.

"Yeah well I am sort of on a tight schedule here. You know how it is." She picked up her bag and turned back to her friends. "I am really going to miss you guys!" Emily said tearing up.

"What are you talking about, you will see us on Saturday at the party?" Blair asked.

"Well it's going to feel longer than that." Emily responded.

"We will miss you too E" Nate said giving her a small hug. Serena and Blair followed shortly. Emily turned to Chuck.

"Don't forget to wear a really short dress to the party!" Chuck said with one of his famous smirks on his face. He and Blair are probably the only two people in the world that could pull them off.

Emily just smiled and said, "Ummm… err… yeah… I will." Her friends all gave her quizzical looks. Emily never stuttered. She was always the most confident of the group; their leader.

"Bye" Emily said. They all responded with a quiet bye and watched her as her driver open the door for her and she stepped in and slowly drove away into the city.

Little did they know that _that_ was the last time they would see Emily Whitney. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club would be a four person group now. They would no longer have their 5th member and the Upper East Side would no longer have its beloved queen-to-be.

That Saturday night Emily never showed up to the party. The party was definitely not the same with her not there. Immediately the NJBC knew something was up. Emily had never missed a party in her life.

It was just two days later that the 'bomb' was dropped. It was a regular Monday afternoon for the rest of the city but the NJBC knew differently.

They had all congregated at the Archibald townhouse to talk about what they were going to do next, when all of a sudden all of their cell phones vibrated at the same time. They knew this couldn't be a good sign.

_**Gossip girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Spotted: Our precious E getting onto her family's private jet. She had about 20 bags loaded onto the plane. But I was told by a secret source that she has one bag she won't let anyone else hold. Now what was in the bag you ask? Well as always, I have the answers. PICTURES. Apparently they were very close to her. But who could they be off. Our chosen ones perhaps? And where could she be going? Only time will tell. For now we say our goodbyes and hope that our Queen has a good flight. Until next time. **_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

They all gave each other confused and horrified looks.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Please no flames. I hope you liked it. Keep in mind that this is just the prologue and over time the story will develop. Right now I was trying to explain the characters attitude and how I thought they would act when they were younger. Emily is going to be a little bit of all of the GG characters put together. I know that technically Gossip Girl wasn't supposed to start till the beginning of 9****th**** grade but in this story it started earlier. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks,**

**Elle**


	2. She's Back

**Ok, so here is the second chapter. YAY!**

**I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked and I really really want more reviews so I have more incentive to write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!! **

**This story is dedicated to my Beta J, aka twilightaddict323!!! She is the best. Check out her stories on her pro. **

**Disclaimer: I would give anything to own Gossip Girl. But of course it is only a dream. All rights go to Cecily Von Ziegesar and Alloy Entertainment and the CW. I just own the character Emily and the plot of the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**4 YEARS LATER**

Emily was walking down the street towards the building where the Waldorfs lived. As she was walking she saw Blair and Chuck talking in front of the building. Blair looked like she could burst into tears at any second.

"_Why aren't you in Europe?" Blair asked._

"_I was in Paris, but only to get your favorite macaroons from Vera Romaine." He responded._

"_And Germany?" She asked with an accusing look. _

"_To pick up you favorite folk stockings, you know how I adore them." He said in an amused tone. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_You were right. I was a coward running away again. Everywhere I went, you caught up with me. I had to come back."_

"_I want to believe you, but I can't. You hurt me too many times."_

"_You can believe me this time." Chuck said with a rather stern look. _

"_Ohhhh..... That's it?" Blair asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. _

_Chuck at first just stood there giving her one of him famous Chuck Bass smirks. "I love you too!" With that he kisses her. _

"_But can you say it twice?" She questioned. They both laughed but continued to kiss. "No, I'm serious! Say it twice." _

"_I love you"_

Emily smiled to herself and put on her sunglasses. Then she snuck by them and into the building and up to Blair's apartment. She found no-one home. Not even Dorota. She turned around and took in the familiar looking penthouse around her and went to sit down on the couch to wait for them.

A couple of minutes later she heard the elevator ding. Within seconds Blair and Chuck were standing there kissing.

"Ahem!" Emily said rather rudely. When they were younger they were always bitches to one another. Now she thought, '_Why would it be any different_?'

Blair pulled away from Chuck to see who so rudely interrupted them. When she saw Emily she didn't recognizes her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Blair asked.

"Come on B, that just hurts." Emily said.

"You better explain yourself, or leave before I call the security." Chuck said in a demanding voice.

"Oh my Charles! Your will do nothing of the sort!" Emily said in a joking sort of way. She saw him flinch at the sound of his full name. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here. I had to make a couple of stops along the way. But it seems that you have been keeping each other busy."

"Other stops?" Blair asks.

"Well, I was sort of following Nate when he went into a Brooklyn café. I had no idea why he strayed so far away from home, so I just _had_ to follow him in. There I saw him meet up with 'Lonely Boy' and 'Brooklyn Girl' so I was immediately fascinated. Who knew Nate would take a liking to them! That was always S's kind of thing to do. They had a nice little chat and met this new dude, Scott. Too bad they left so soon. If they stayed two seconds longer they would have found out who the new mystery boy really was. Shame on them I guess."

"After that I went in search for S. I found her outside her building getting into a town car and loading lots of bags into it. She was always one to want to escape for a little while. That's when _he_ showed up. He is just as vile as ever, but I have to say, he has gotten some pretty good looks. They talked and he handed her some kind of paper. She looked relieved and scared at the same time as she read what ever the paper said. After that she told him to get into the car and then they drove off. Now they are off to who knows where in search for something they will probably never find. But you know S. She always was one for a little adventure. Couldn't stay still or in one place for a while. But of course, that's why I love her." Emily paused for dramatic effect.

"Then of course I came and found you too. Everyone always seems so busy now a days. Trust me, I know how you feel. That's why I'm on a little vacation." She gave them a smile.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"Come on B, you are seriously going to give me that?" Emily asked as she lifted her Chanel sunglasses.

When Blair saw those piercing emerald colored eyes that she hasn't seen in 4 years and put it together with the long dirty blond locks she gasped. "E?"

"In the flesh."

"Ahhhhh" She ran and gave her old best friend a hug. Then she took a step back. "But what in God's name are you doing here?"

Chuck was still standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Huh?" This was all new for him. He is never one for feeling left out of something. "Do I know you?"

"Charles, do you seriously not remember me? That hurts my ego to know that I am so forgettable!" Emily said in mock sadness.

"E? As in Emily? Emily Whitney?" Chuck asked.

"Good to see you too Charles. It's been too long!" Emily said. But Chuck still stood there in shock. Chuck never thought he would see Emily again. The too of them always seemed so close. Before Blair, Emily was always the one he went to with his problems. Chuck never felt anything more than friendship for her and Emily felt the same way. Chuck was an only child and his parents were never around so Emily was the closest this he had to a sister. Emily only had brothers and they were older than her so she didn't go to them. She always went to her four best friends. "What no welcome home hug or anything?"

"How long are you here for?" Blair interrupted.

"Well it really depends on how long I want to be here for. I know everything that has been going on for the last 4 years and I thought I would spice it up. Not that you guys didn't on graduation day. God, I love Gossip Girl, don't you?" Emily said in a cheery voice.

"What do you mean you know everything?" Chuck asked.

"Did you know that Gossip Girl works over seas? It is very useful so I can still see what happens here when I am somewhere else. Oh, and Blair, congrats on winning prom queen. You deserve it. Charles that was so nice what you did with the ballets. Penelope was always a bitch wannabe wasn't she? And that dress, Blair- GORGEOUS! Charles you really outdid yourself that night didn't you?" Emily said, a smile playing on her lips as she looked between two of her old best friends.

"Explain!" Blair demanded to Chuck.

"B, don't sweat it. Just know that when he says he loves you. He really does." Emily explained.

Blair still just stood there looking at Emily and Chuck. She hated not knowing what other people were talking about. Especially when they were talking about her, right in front of her face.

"B, so when's the party?" Emily asked to change the subject.

"What party?" Blair asked confused.

"Your end of the school year party? The one you have every year. I know for a fact that you haven't had it yet or it would have been all over Gossip Girl. I came to crash it but when I couldn't find anything about it I came straight to the source." Emily answered.

"Nate hosted it this year. The night of graduation. Sorry you missed it." Blair said sympathetically.

"So then make it a welcome home party for me. I am going to need it because my grandmother is going to make me go to some gala or something on Saturday. I think I might die. She was so mad I didn't tell her I was coming back to the city. As my punishment I have to go to some 'civil parties'. Her words, not mine. She says I have to start making my way back into society life." Emily said with a sickened face.

"Hey we have to go to those things too. But why didn't you inform your grandmother of your return?" Chuck asked.

"Well, she was having lunch with Cece Rhodes and I know that if I told my grandmother, she would tell Cece. You know how much of Gossipers they are. Cece would tell Serena, Serena would tell you and by then I would have been outed on Gossip Girl. So I just decided to keep my return a secret." Emily said that in one big breath.

"I'm trying to find an excuse to get out of the gala. I mean Charles has to go to show the company he could be a society business man and you have to go to help him so he can show you off." Emily snickered at the last comment she made. Blair looked mad, but Emily knew that at the same time, Blair liked the fact that Chuck wanted to show her off to all of his business buddies. She always liked the reassurance about how perfect she is.

"E, you know very well why your grandmother is making you go. You're a Whitney after all." Blair stated matter of factly.

"Yeah but _she's _a Rockefeller!" Trying to prove Blair wrong.

"You are too. Your birth name might be Whitney but your mother's isn't."

"B, why do you always have to be right?!?!" cried Emily. Blair just smirked at her.

"Come on you seriously can't be saying you're mad to be a_ Rockefeller and _a_ Whitney._"Blair said.

"Plus I will give $1,000 to the first person to stand up to Stella Rockefeller. No offense E, but you grandmother gets everything she wants. She is a _very _pushy person." Chuck said laughing. Earning glares from both of the girls. "She is where you learned it from. But with you it's also that twinkle in your eye that lets you get everything you want." He added trying to lessen in the mood. "Except when it involves your grandmother." With that Emily gave him another hard stare.

"Well, it sucks when you have to go to these functions just because your grandmother wants your name to be the conversation of the hour! She actually once told me _'You are so lucky that you are pretty so you don't have to embarrass the family when you are in the papers. Now go and get in front of some cameras.' '_" Emily mimicked her grandmothers' tone.

"Hey, I'm a Waldorf. Remember who you are speaking too." Blair added. Emily laughed at her friends comment but she new her friend was right. All of her friends had families like that. But the difference was that Blair liked the spot light for these society events. Emily loved her family. She just was a little wilder and would rather be dancing on tables at a club than spending time with old people whose families all come from old money. Emily still thought it was weird that these were the people that commoners liked to read about in the paper. She found them awfully boring.

Emily's mouth then turned up in the corners. "But, of course, you know what this means." Emily smiled.

"Dress shopping!!" Blair screamed.

"Hey now, we were busy." Chuck butted in.

"Charles that can wait. But finding the perfect dress is a priority." This time it was Blair that used his full name.

"Fine, you can go, but only if you stop using my full name. You know I hate it. Emily is a bad influence on you." Chuck said angrily.

"Great. Let me get my purse." Blair did just that and she and Emily started to walk toward the elevator giggling and reminiscing in old times. Right as the elevator doors opened Blair turned around. "Hold on I almost forgot." She ran over to Chuck. He puckered his lips waiting for the good bye kiss. "Chuck can we use your limo?" Blair asked. Chuck just looked at her in shock. "I'll take that as a yes. Bye" Blair said in an unusually cheery voice for her.

She walked into the elevator where Emily was waiting and they started talking as the elevator doors closed, leaving a very rejected feeling Chuck behind.

_**Gossip girl here! Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans Elite. Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side where my friends and I live, go to school, play, and sleep- sometimes with each other. Enter the scandalous world of Gossip girl – a world inhabited by the city's most fabulous crowd. A world filled with jealousy, betrayal and naughty pictures on the sides of busses. **_

_**Spotted:**_

_**S where???? In Fiji… with Carter?? Look like someone has found their long lost "D". C walking home heatedly from the Waldorf penthouse to his apartment at the Palace. What, no limo C? New kid in our fave Brooklyn café with D, V and N. Looks like those two are back together. Does anyone else see the shocking resemblance between D and the new kid? He claims to be a transfer named Scott…Could it be? The known to be dead half-brother returns?!?!?! Also, our Queen B with a mystery girl shopping in Barneys. Who is the newbie? I guess we will find out tomorrow night at the gala. Because as you know, everyone who is anyone will be going and this girl definitely seems like someone. **_

_**That's all for now. But I'll be watching! And who am I? Well, that's a secret I'll never tell!!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what did you think?? Like it? Not like it? Review please or feel free to pm me for anything. Questions, comments, etc…**

**The gossip girl blasts are not usually going to be that long. It was just this time because technically this is the first chapter. Next chapter would be the gala and more characters will be introduced. **

**Love ya'll**

**Elle**


	3. The Gala

**Ok so here is the next chapter. In really really really want more reviews!!!! I want to know what you guys think. Plzzz R&R. **

**This Story is dedicated to my Beta J, aka twilightaddict323!!! She is the best. Check out her stories on her pro. **

**Disclaimer: I would give anything to own Gossip Girl. But of course it is only a dream. All rights go to Cecily Von Ziegesar and Alloy Entertainment and the CW. I just own the character Emily and the plot of the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Saturday night Emily was getting ready at the Waldorf penthouse with Blair. They both found the perfect dress. Blair's; classy but cute. Emily's; sassy but sweet.

Blair's dress was a sleeve less pale pink/peach color that had a classic bow right in the middle under her chest. She wore it with a matching pale pink headband. Blair decided to go with a light pink and gold theme so that she can wear her ruby ring with the dress without it clashing that much. It had a gold band so she wore gold shoes and gold jewelry. Her hair was in a sort of half ponytail up do. She had a clip in the back holding back the hair and of course her headband. It was a classic Blair Waldorf gala outfit. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile)**

Emily was wearing a dark purple dress that the straps came up from the middle of the dress and went back around the neck. It went to about mid thigh. She wore black boots that went to just below the knee and had a 5 inch heel. She was wearing at least two rings on each hand and her arms were filled with bracelets that were all a different shade of purple or black. She wore long black chandelier earrings. She had a black and purple clutch to go with it. Emily's hair was up in a messy bun with a big purple and black clip in the back. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile)**

Both Blair and Emily looked amazing and they both knew it. Emily knew that her grandmother would never accept the dress she was in right now but Emily didn't care. The two girls looked at each other and both nodded and started making their way down stairs to wait for Chuck.

"B, you do not know how good it feels to wear purple again!!" Emily said with a huge smile on her face as she twirled in front of the mirror in Blair's foyer.

"What do you mean? You always wear purple." Blair was shocked at this news. Emily always wore purple; it was her signature color. When Emily was at a party, no one dared to wear purple. If they did, it would just make them look ten times worse having to be in the same color as Emily when Emily looked about a hundred times better.

"When I left the city… I sort of left purple also. I felt that if I needed a new start, I also needed a new color. I changed to red." Emily shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. But looked at the dress she said, "I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I mean, nothing could beat purple. It is the color of royalty!" Emily smiled at the thought of ruling the Upper East Side again.

"E, you know you look good in every color. Purple just compliments you the most." Blair said smiling at her friend.

Just then the elevator bell rang and a very handsome-looking Chuck bass came out of it smiling.

"WOW!" He said looking between the two girls. Then he stopped and really looked at his girlfriend and his jaw hit the ground.

"Close your mouth or flies will get in." Emily said interrupting the stare between two of her best friends. She laughed as Chuck glared at her and Blair blushed.

Then he looked at the two girls. "I feel as if I'm getting lucky tonight!" he said with a smirk. "The _limo_ awaits ladies."

"CHUCK!" Blair yelled. Emily just looked confused.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

Chuck was about to answer the unspoken question when Blair interrupt. "It's nothing. Keep walking." Blair said as she pulled Emily with her toward the elevator ignoring Chuck's smirk as they walked past him.

They walked through the lobby and into Chuck's limo. Blair still didn't speak. As the car pulled away, Emily couldn't take the silence anymore. Emily was never one not to talk for a certain amount of time. She always had something to say. "Neither of you told anyone, right?" Emily asked as she looked between the two.

"About you being back? No." Blair said as Chuck nodded his head in agreement.

"I figured because it hasn't been on Gossip Girl that I'm back. Only my grandmother knows. I know for a fact that she hasn't told anyone yet because she wanted me to make my grand entrance at the gala tonight, but little does she know that this is basically an announcement to the whole city, not just the important people at the gala." Emily said.

"Everyone will be so shocked." Chuck said as he laughed, picturing everyone's faces, especially all the kids from school that had yet to know she was back.

"I guess we will just have to find out." Emily said as Chuck's limo driver, Buckman, opened the door. "Shit, we are late, my grandmother is going to have a field day." Emily said in an annoyed tone, not wanting to listen to the lecture her grandmother would give her later that night.

Emily walked up the man with the clipboard at the entrance, and Blair and Chuck followed behind.

"Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass and Emily Whitney." Blair said.

"Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, you may enter, but there is know Emily Whitney on this list." The man said.

"Sorry, she said the wrong name." Emily said as she came up behind Chuck and Blair. "It's actually Emily Rockefeller." She corrected.

The man didn't even look at his clipboard this time. "My apologies Miss Rockefeller." The man looked a bit frightened of the way he just acted in front of Emily but let the three of them in without hesitation.

Both Chuck and Blair gave Emily quizzical looks. "Come on guys, we' re already late." Emily said ignoring her friends stares.

As the group made their way inside, Emily in front and Blair and Chuck flanking her on each side, she got many stares from people around the room. Almost instantaneously former seniors, or the ones that matter in this case, were around the three of them rapidly asking questions.

"God, does anyone respect a person's personal space around here?" Emily whisper-yelled to Blair.

"Welcome home" was all Blair said in response.

"Excuse me, Excuse me! I am trying to get to my granddaughter here." No one even gave the old lady a second look. "Everyone step aside!!" the old lady shouted, making sure not to scream too loud that it would be un-lady like.

"Grandmother" Emily looked shockingly at the old woman. "I'm a little busy here at the moment."

"You are no such thing. You are coming with me. You're too busy of a girl to be hanging out with these children."

Emily let her grandmother pull her away, silently thanking her. "They're my age."

Her grandmother ignored this comment. "Emily what do you think you are wearing. Coming here dressed like that!" Her grandmother made a disgusted face. "And this late? You are setting a bad example. Come here. They are some people I want you to meet. Or in this case you need to be reintroduced since you haven't been home in so long." Her grandmother grabbed Emily by the wrist and dragged her to some important, snobby-looking people.

"Emily this is..." But she didn't get to finish.

"Mr. Vanderbilt, how nice to see you again." Emily said with a big smile on her face. No matter how much Nate hated his grandfather when he was younger, Emily seemed to always like him. Maybe it was because he always took a special interest in her over all of Nate's other friends.

"Emily Whitney? Wow, have you grown. I haven't seen you in 5 years. Your parents raised a beautiful young woman." He said to Emily.

"Thank you. My parents like to think so." Emily gave him her perfect smile. "Is Nate here by any chance?"

"I'm sorry to say he is not. His mother informed me earlier this night that he is in Europe. I don't know when he will be back but I do know that he will be back before next weekend. He will not miss that of course. I would not allow it." He said with a half smile. Emily was confused about what he was talking about but decided to ignore it. "My daughter is around here somewhere." He said

"Well I will have to go over and say hi. If you will excuse me." She said politely to him and then walked away.

"Emily, not so fast, there are some other people I want you to meet."

This is how pretty much the rest of Emily's night went on. That was until some lady, Emily didn't even remember what her grandmother said her name was, mentioned that same function that Mr. Vanderbilt mentioned.

"So Emily are you excited for the benefit at the museum next weekend?" the woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked confused but still a little intrigued.

"Emily…." Her grandmother turned so only she can see her face. "The benefit at the Whitney Museum. The one honoring your family and the Vanderbilt's because of the founder, Gertrude Vanderbilt Whitney."

Emily gave her grandmother a look, but then she caught on. "Oh yes of course I am. It is a great honor for me and my family." Emily replied earning a smile from her grandmother. "I'm sorry, but I see some people I wanted to talk to. I will see you at the benefit." Emily said as she excused herself form the woman.

She looked around and found Chuck and Blair talking to some men that Emily figured were some of the people he knew from work. But before she could walk off her grandmother caught her. "Not so fast there are _still_ some people I want you to see." She pulled Emily toward a group of ladies. "Emily I don't know if you remember but these are…" she trailed off since Emily interrupted her knowing exactly who they were.

"Lily van der Woodsen, Eleanor Waldorf, and Anne Archibald, how nice to see you again!" Emily said with a huge smile on her face. She grew up knowing these three women very well. They were best friends with her mom. Of course she remembered them.

"Oh wow, is that Emily Whitney standing here? I don't believe my eyes." Lily said with a surprised look on her face. Since she saw that Emily was occupied, her grandmother left to go talk to some more people.

"Emily when did you get back? Blair will be so happy to see you. I know she took it hard when you left. All of them did. Then when Serena left, it was terrible. But when she came back they thought you would come back too. They were so sad to see that you didn't." Eleanor said.

"Emily Whitney, what a surprise. Never thought I would see you again. You were such a great kid and I can see you've only gotten better." Anne said.

Emily smiled at all three of them. "I didn't think I would come back either at first. I just couldn't stay away. My life is here in the city. This is where all my friends are."

Before they could respond a short bald guy entered the circle where the women were standing. "Hello, and who is this?" the man asked with a big smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know each other. Emily, this is Cyrus Rose, my husband." Eleanor introduced us. "Cyrus this Emily. She is one of Blair's oldest and best friends."

"Very nice to meet you young lady. I am sorry we haven't met before. I thought I knew all of Blair's friends." He gave me an even bigger smile. 'Wow this man smiles a lot' was all Emily could think.

"Its ok, I just got home. It has been a long time since I've been home so I didn't expect you to know me." Emily replied.

Just then a man that Emily didn't recognize stepped into the circle. "Lily I just called Dan. Apparently he and Jenny are not coming tonight." He said to Lily and then turned and gave a confused look to Emily.

"And you must be Rufus? I have heard so much about you. It is good to finally meet you." Emily said taking Rufus's hand and shaking it.

"And you must be… sorry who are you?" He asked

"Rufus this is Emily Whitney. She is one Serena's and Blair's best friends."

Lily said. Rufus looked a little confused since he had never seen Emily before, and he thought he knew all of Serena hung out with. Lily, seeing this look, went on to explain. "Emily just got back to the city. She was gone for four years but she just returned yesterday."

"Ohhh. Well it's nice to meet you." He said.

"So you are Dan and Jenny's father, right? I have yet to meet them but I'm sure I will love them when I do. I am so happy to hear about the wedding coming up. Congratulations." Emily looked between Lily and Rufus.

"Thank you." Lily and Rufus responded at the same time then started laughing.

"See, already like an old married couple." Anne said.

Just then Blair and Chuck came over.

"Oh good you're here. You will never believe who we ran into" Eleanor motioned to Emily.

"I actually came here with Chuck and Blair. I got back yesterday and I went to see them. Everyone else seemed to be leaving as I was coming."

"Oh well, Serena and Nate are both going to Europe." Lily clarified.

"Together?" Emily asked.

"No, Nate went with Vanessa and Serena went alone, I think." Anne said

"Vanessa Abrams?" Emily asked, confused. "I thought they broke up?"

"They went as friends. I wasn't very happy with him, and neither was my father when he found out Nate skipped out on working in the mayor's office, but I'm sure that when he comes home it will all be fine." Anne said.

Blair turned to Emily. "E, we're going to take off, you need a ride home?"

"Nah, its ok, I will call Marty to come and pick me up." Emily said and she hugged Blair and Chuck goodbye.

"Lily, Anne, Mom." Blair hugged each of them good bye as Chuck nodded to them and then they walked toward the door.

"They are just perfect together, don't you think?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, well, they bring out the best in each other." Lily replied.

"Well, I have to go, it has been a long night and I know that it's going to be a crazy week with coming back to the city and such. I don't even know how long I am staying but it is still such a hassle. It was good to see all of you again, and nice to meet you Cyrus, Rufus." Emily hugged the three women and said bye to the five of them and went off to search for her grandmother.

She found her across the room talking to an old man. "Grandmother, I am going to go home now." Emily said to her.

"Oh, well, we were just finishing up. Goodbye Stella. We will talk again soon." The man said with a smile before walking off.

"Ok, well, I will go with you then. Let me just say goodbye to a couple of people and then we can go." Stella said and started looking around the room to see if she missed anyone.

"Oh, grandmother, it's ok, I will just call Marty and he will pick me up. I am going to stay in Mom and Dad's old place so it will be easier. I will talk to you soon." Emily said walking off before her grandmother could stop her.

With that Emily called Marty to come pick her up. He said he was already on his way and that he would be there in 2 minutes. Emily took her time looking around the city. She felt that it was good to be home… she just didn't know how long she could stay. She hoped it would for a while. She knew that if things got worse she would have to leave again. She hoped that things would only get better. Before she could think further she saw the long white stretch limo pull up and Marty got out to open her door for her.

"Good to see you home, Miss Whitney." Marty said to her.

"Thank you Marty. It's good to be home." Emily smiled to him and with that she got into the white limo and Marty shut the door. As they drove off toward her families' penthouse apartment on East 72nd street and 5th avenue, over-looking Central park, Emily couldn't stop agreeing with herself that it really was good to be home.

The thing she didn't notice when she came out of the gala was that a girl a little further down the street was taking pictures of her, and sending them to the only person that she knew could get this new information out quickly enough.

The one and only…

_**Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here! And I have the biggest news yet!! **_

_**Top story on my home page? **_

_**Emily Whitney, daughter of Alfred 'Al' Whitney and Annabelle Rockefeller Whitney, otherwise known as our **__**true queen**__** has returned to her kingdom. **_

_**One of my many reliable sources, Lizzie2.0, sends us this:**_

'_Spotted:_

_At the Summer Gala on 79__th__, dressed and all, Emily Whitney. Was it really 4 years ago our beloved queen mysteriously disappeared? And just as suddenly she returns?'_

_**Don't believe me? See for yourself. Lucky for us, we got pictures to prove it. She was the one who was out with our beloved B, and the gala was her introduction back to the UES. Perfect place to do it in my opinion. Seems many other people agree. Thanks for the photos Liz. **_

_**Some people were shocked to see her. Others were ecstatic she was back. But what we all want to know is how our chosen ones will react. First reactions are not always what they seem to be. Give it a couple of weeks and the gossip will be flying. **_

_**We have asked these questions before and yet they keep coming back. Why did she leave? Why did she return? **_

_**And who am I? Well, that's a secret I'll never tell!!**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what did u think of this chapter??? Please tell me in a review. **

**I also what to know what you guys think of my gossip girl blasts. I've written them all myself. With a little help from the actually gossip girl of course. But I want to know what you guys think. Should I put more then one in each chapter? Should I do anything with the characters? Tell me in a review. **

**U know u love me,**

**Xoxo**

**Elle ******


End file.
